


[podfic] Keeping Up Appearances During the Holidays

by reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Office Party, Podfic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Parker wants to go to the FBI Christmas party."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Keeping Up Appearances During the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keeping Up Appearances During the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310415) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** set during season 4, Christmas  
  
 **Length:** 00:23:29  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev\)%20_Keeping%20Up%20Appearances%20During%20the%20Holidays_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
